


the comfort negative comparison brings

by summerdayghost



Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Objectively speaking Syd’s death wasn’t Ryan’s fault.
Relationships: River "Ryan"/Sydney "Syd" (I Am Not Okay With This)
Kudos: 7





	the comfort negative comparison brings

Ryan’s usual disaster management strategy, of telling herself that she had seen much worse and moving the fuck on, could not be easily applied to the situation. Because, well, it did not really get much worse than this. Actually, it did get worse, and it very easily could get worse, but Ryan had never had a girl fucking kill herself possibly at least partially over her before.

Objectively speaking Syd’s death wasn’t Ryan’s fault. It’s Syd’s fault. But that doesn’t stop the last things Ryan told her from playing in her head next time jailbait fluttered her eyes at her.


End file.
